


The Vice Principal's Sister

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cheerleaders, Creampie, Cum drinking, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Other, Panties, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: All day long, Principal Celestia services her younger sister in secret. Before the morning meeting, during lunch, after school...if the two have free time they're almost certainly using it to have a bit of fun. Experience now a day in the life of Principal Celestia; from drinking down her sister's cream early in the morning to dressing up in a naughty outfit for her by evening!





	The Vice Principal's Sister

The Vice Principal’s Sister  
-By Drace Domino

The sound of a warm, wet mouth wrapped around her cock was how Vice Principal Luna preferred to start her day. With a confident smile on her face and her dark fingers entwined into the shimmer hair of her older sister, the young woman stood at the edge of Celestia’s desk with the front of her pants unzipped and her enormous member fully exposed. It would be another hour before the students started to pile into Canterlot High for the day, and fifteen minutes before the daily faculty meeting. It was just enough time for Principal Celestia to attend to her morning duty, sucking off her younger sister to a moment of thrilling completion.

Every morning it was like this, and the two sisters wouldn’t have it any other way. As Celestia slurped up and down on that throbbing length she gazed up at the other girl, studying Luna’s face and revelling in just how dominant she could be. She could barely remember when this morning ritual had started, but it had been a part of their lives for some time now. Her body belonged to her younger sister for her own desires and pleasures, and after years and years Luna had yet to grow tired of her. Principal Celestia purred as she pushed her head down, nuzzling her nose to the front of Luna’s lap and allowing that cock to slide slowly down her throat. The feeling of a bulge against her from the inside, the sensation of having her breath muffled as her senses were packed with cock, the feeling of drool escaping down the corners of her mouth...to Principal Celestia, it was the perfect start to another wonderful day at Canterlot High.

“Such a slut.” Vice Principal Luna chuckled from above, though she still gave her sister’s hair a slow, affectionate pet. Her hips rocked gently forward to make Celestia take that cock a little bit deeper, and an aroused purr escaped from her throat as she saw her sister’s eye bulge and her body tense up from the strain. “One of these one of your students is going to come in early and catch us, you know. I wonder which one it’ll be...and what you’ll say when she does.” Celestia pulled back to form an answer; slowly threading her mouth away from Luna’s shaft and leaving it empty and lonely. When she looked back up at her sister those ribbons of spit connected Luna’s tip with Celestia’s soft lips, and they danced back and forth from the older woman’s excited breath.

“I’ll tell them the truth.” She whispered, and licked her lips of the wonderful flavor dancing across them. “...that I’m my sisters cum dump.” Luna merely grinned wide, and rewarded Celestia for her candor by shoving her cock right back inside. Once more into the depths of that warm and mature mouth, once more down into Celestia’s throat. While Celestia worked Luna gazed at the watch on the inside of her wrist, and offered a slow and thoughtful sigh. Before too long they’d be sitting through the faculty meeting, and their morning treat would be at an end. Oh well...at least there was always lunch to look forward to.

“All right, it’s about time.” Luna grunted after a few more steady seconds of heavy sucking, seconds in which she rocked back and forth on her heels and drilled her cock as deeply as she could into Celestia’s mouth. “I’m almost there, sister...keep...keep going...mmm…”

After so many years, Celestia could read her sister’s body like a book. She knew that Luna was about to cum even before the woman herself did, and she had been slurping and sucking with that exact purpose in mind. She throated her deep and teased the girl’s undercarriage with her tongue, and she made sure to spread the slime of her spit all across Luna’s sack and thighs to keep her moist for the first half of the meeting. She discovered a few weeks ago that her sister always seemed to be more attentive during the meetings when spit was drying on her cock. When the moment finally came Celestia was all ready to gulp down that entire load, to have it as an early breakfast, but at the last minute Luna pulled it away. The whimper that came from Celestia’s throat was short lived; however, for she soon saw just where that sticky white reward would be going.

At the last second Luna had taken one hand to the base of her shaft, and the other to the edge of Celestia’s coffee mug. With her tip pointed precariously above the hot brown drink she squirted her typical payload inside, a sudden, thick rope of cum that shot squarely into the depths. It explained why Luna had short filled the cup with coffee earlier; a typical Luna load would’ve never fit in a cup that was filled to the brim. The younger of the two sisters groaned as she squirted her cock into Celestia’s drink, dense and thick and even splashing around the edge of the mug. When she finally finished she put the mug down right in front of her older sister, and busied herself with tucking her cock right back into her pants.

“There’s your coffee, Celestia.” Luna smiled, and after zipping back up casually patted her sister’s head. “I hope you enjoy it all through the meeting.” Celestia merely blushed at that, and gazed at the edge of the mug. A slow trickle of cum was passing down the front and sliding over the pastel image of a winged unicorn, bisecting it with a thick white rope.

Sunset Shimmer probably didn’t had that specific use for the mug in mind when she had given it to her for Teacher Appreciation Day.

 

Throughout the entire meeting Celestia sat there sipping from her coffee; blended delightfully with the heavy load of her younger sister. She had kept some of it on the rim so she could subtly lick off the pure and unaltered taste over the course of the next hour, savoring a flavor that she had come to know well over the years. While the two women went about business as usual Principal Celestia merely sat at the head of the table idly glancing to the other woman, pondering just what was in store for later and getting wetter and wetter.

She spent most early mornings like that: unbearably wet. Luna liked to keep her older sister stewing in the mornings before lunch, and didn’t often give her the benefit of an orgasm before noon. Mornings were for the pleasures of the thick cocked vice principal, spent by giving handjobs in the car on the drive over or a quick and sloppy blowjob at Celestia’s desk. The principal spent more time each morning cleaning up after sucking Luna’s cock than she did within her own delights, and had fallen into the role of expecting that her own pleasure wouldn’t become an issue until later in the day. She didn’t mind; if Celestia had learned nothing else over the past few years it was that waiting made her climaxes all the more furious and intense.

Still, some days it was harder to wait than others. Sitting at the morning meeting, Celestia couldn’t help but let her eyes trace over her nearby sister. Luna sat there as passively and sweetly as possible; ever the unassuming vice principal that nobody would ever suspect of being so dominant. The thick cock that was hidden inside of her pants was sleeping for now, but Celestia knew that a mere few hours from now it would be exposed and ready for more, claiming its desires in the flesh of Luna’s older sister. The mere thought made Celestia flushed and distracted, to the point that she was only barely paying attention.

“-and if we save money by buying our office supplies here, we could have more money for...for...Principal Celestia? Are you listening?” Ms. Cheerilee spoke from across the table, forcing Celestia’s attentions once more.

“Oh! Uh...sorry. I guess I haven’t had enough coffee yet.” And with a trembling hand she moved to take another sip of cum accented coffee. She fell back in line and paid closer attention to the meeting afterwards, though from time to time she would let her eyes drift over towards Luna who would give a subtle, dominant smile. Nothing needed to be said: she delighted in knowing that her older sister was sitting there squirming like a wet, horny bitch.

And a mere four hours later, she’d enjoy her in a more dynamic fashion.

\--

“Mmmpnnh! Mnnnph!” During lunch, Principal Celestia was screaming. The only reason the rest of the school didn’t hear it was because two pairs of panties had been stuffed in her mouth; her own thorooughly soaked pair and Luna’s. Gagging her older sister had become a necessary evil of Luna’s afternoons, since the beautiful, mature woman had never quite learned how to control her voice while getting fucked. She was a screamer and a thrasher and neither were appropriate to take place in the middle of the day at a high school, and so the sisters were left with the option of either gagging Celestia or taking their fucking off of school grounds. Since they were only afforded a half hour for lunch, it made the latter option...inadequate.

“You’re tighter than usual, sister.” Vice Principal Luna whispered, drilling into Celestia from behind. The principal was bent over the edge of her desk and stripped from the waist down; her pants crumbled up on a heap and her aforementioned panties soaking on her tongue. Her pussy was raw and tender and penetrated with the mighty presence of Luna’s dark member, a cock left glistening from her sister’s excitement. Each time she slammed inside of Celestia from behind the principal was forced to arch forward onto her toes, her fingers drawn tight around the edge of the desk. Aside from the whimpering of the older woman each thrust brought forth a tiny banging noise from the desk, as well as the sudden, wet noise of a cock thrusting deep into an eager, tight fuckhole. Luna merely beamed, and after hilting herself well within Celestia she leaned in just close enough to hiss against her ear. “When we get home tonight, I’ll reward you by tying you to a kitchen chair...and fucking you until the ropes come loose.”

Principal Celestia, the mature slut to her younger sister, howled even more vividly around those joined panties. From there Luna fucked her harder and deeper, and as Celestia was claimed she allowed her eyes to travel to the nearby clock hanging from the wall. In just a few short minutes they’d have to get back to work sculpting young minds and teaching them how to be an adult, but there would be just enough time for her to claim her sister’s cum. She had already been stricken with a few intense orgasms from the past few minutes of fucking; her thighs were glistening with her own release and there was a sticky spot of her nectar on the floor just between her legs, but she knew another would hit her as soon as Luna filled her up. Luna’s payloads were heavy and thick as well, ensuring that even after they were finished Celestia would get to enjoy the feeling of that creampie sitting inside of her, warm and full like only Luna could make her.

Sure enough, Luna found her peak soon and when she came she picked up the pace to drive it deeply into her sister. She clutched Celestia’s hair and held her breath for the last few pumps, eventually slamming her hips forward and ensuring that her cock was pushed in as far as she could possibly manage. Her member throbbed; pulsing with cum straight into Celestia’s desperate cunt, and both women shuddered at that moment of pure incestous bliss. Celestia’s thighs shivered in orgasm as her pussy milked at Luna’s member, and a few drops of creamy white delight soon joined the sticky patch of Celestia’s own making between her legs. The principal was a red-faced, drooling mess around the panties stuffed inside of her mouth, and when Luna pulled her cock free she gave her sister’s ass a few quick slaps with it, just to shake off the remaining drops of cum before tucking herself back in.

Any time they finished, Luna always looked like the picture of pristine beauty while Principal Celestia looked like she had just been through a war. Sweaty with dishevelled hair and a heavy blush, Celestia’s knees were wobbly as she pulled the panties from her mouth and tried to slink back into them. Once they were secure around her lap she repeated the process with her pants, nearby stumbling in the process but just barely managing to keep her footing. From the sideline Vice Principal Luna watched with a hungry smile, licking her lips and studying her older sister.

Not a single extra word was shared before the bell rang, and it wasn’t a moment too soon. Celestia had just finished cleaning up by the time they were back to work, and Luna allowed her hungry gaze to pass over her sister once more. When she left, she did so without evening thanking Celestia for bending over like a desperate whore, though a few minutes after work resumed Celestia received a text message on her phone. A short message, and one that made Principal Celestia melt at the ramifications of.

“My office after school.” The order was simple and dominant, complete with one final addition. “...wear the outfit.”

It was that last part that made Celestia shudder all the harder.

\--

“We’ve got spirit, yes we do! We’ve got spirit, how ‘bout you?!” Principal Celestia’s voice filled her sister’s office, enthusiastic and happy and downright...cheerful. “Other schools can’t make the cut, Canterlot girls are the biggest sluts!”

As she spoke, Celestia bounced up and down a few feet in front of her sister’s desk, wearing an outfit that was ill fitting, to say the least. One of the cheerleading outfits from the gym, the mature older woman was wearing a pleated skirt that only barely covered the top of her thighs and a cheerleading shirt that was easily a few sizes too small. Her large, full breasts were poured into it in an almost skintight fashion, and they bounced wildly every time Celestia stepped from side to side. She wore sneakers and socks fitting the same standard as a CHS cheerleader, and no costume was complete without the pom poms she wore and shook for Luna’s delight. After doing a high kick to show her sister that she wasn’t wearing any panties, Celestia began a whole new cheer.

“Wonderbolts, we have pride! Other schools can step aside!” More shaking of her pom poms, in all of their forms. “We’re the best, that’s for sure! Canterlot is filled with dirty whores! Gooooo Canterlot!” As she finished her cheer Celestia spun around on a heel, sticking out her rear and shaking it for Luna’s entertainment. The fact that the skirt was so short ensured that Celestia’s ass was fully exposed; her cheeks bouncing as she shook in embarrassed delight. The entire time Luna sat nearby at her chair, smirking and watching as her sister performed for her. It was impressive; she still remembered all of her cheerleading moves from when they were in high school, although the subject matter was...admittedly a bit different. As Luna sat there watching her sister make a slutty fool of herself she had already released her member; her pants unzipped and one hand smoothly stroking it. There was a glistening mark of precum at the very tip which Luna smeared around with her thumb, making it coat the head in preparation for what came next.

Celestia’s cheering continued for a few moments, and while it did she couldn’t help but let her eyes drift down to that rich, dark cock waiting for her. It was tempting to just throw herself on top of it right off the bat, but she held onto her patience and continued to perform. Whether she was putting her knee up on Luna’s desk to flash her pussy or cheering at the top of her lungs over what a slut she was, the older woman gave it her all. Her thighs were slick from excitement, her heart was racing from the humiliating thrill of it all, and by the time her cheering drew closer to Luna they both knew they were in for a treat. Soon Celestia was dancing right in front of her sister, effectively giving her a lap dance as she twisted, turned, and discarded her pom poms in lieu of lewdly grabbing her breasts through the ill fitting cheerleading shirt.

There weren’t any more verbal cheers from Celestia, the older sister instead falling silent as her cheeks darkened in hunger. She rolled her hips from side to side and grinded in a fashion that she would’ve scolded any other cheerleader for doing, spinning around to make sure Luna could once more inspect the way her ass looked underneath her skirt. When Luna reached out for her Celestia didn’t dare stop her sister from touching; after all, it was her property to fondle wherever she wanted. As smooth, dark fingers squeezed in between Celestia’s thighs and teased at the soft flesh underneath the dancing suddenly stopped, and Celestia stood there with her legs spread and her body quivering in a weakness that only Luna could bring.

“Mmm...someone’s wet again.” Luna teased, as if it wasn’t the expected outcome from making her sister give her such a display. She licked her lips in pointed fashion before leaning back once more in her chair, bringing up two nectar-coated fingers and raising them to her lips. After a few small licks across her digits she was able to savor the taste of her sister’s excitement, and casually she gestured towards her own stiff cock still standing high at attention. “...ride me, Celestia. Oh...and don’t stop cheering.”

Celestia, with a nervous swallow rising in her throat, simply nodded and moved to pick up her pom poms once more. Mere seconds later she was sliding her knees onto the sides of the chair, straddling Luna’s lap as the younger sister held her own cock at the base. She assisted in gliding her member into Celestia’s hole, and as soon as the first two inches glided inside Celestia gave a sharp and sudden breath. With still much, much more cock to claim Celestia raised her pom poms once more, and cheered yet again in a trembling voice.

“We take it to the limit, we take it to the top!” She gasped, her entire body tensing up as she claimed another inch of Luna’s cock. Then, with a deep breath and a forced effort to bring her voice high again, she continued as her pom poms danced. “Your cock is in my pussy, and we’re never gonna stop! Goooooooo Wonderbolts!”

Vice Principal Luna laughed in utter delight and happiness, and drilled forward the rest of the way. She held Celestia's hips firmly and began to thrust into her sister’s pussy, making the chair squeak underneath them while she did so. Her motions were hard and filled with a crazed desire as she fucked her beloved sister for the second time that day, although this time with the school empty the two could truly let loose. Celestia rode loud and hard on Luna’s cock and her pom poms continued to dance through the air, adding the complementing sound of her cheerful voice to the squeaking of the office chair’s wheels and the hungry gasps from the back of Luna’s throat.

“Other schools may just give up, but we’re not as weak as some!” Celestia beamed, driving herself down harder and harder. “Fuck me hard, fuck me deep, fill me with your cum!”

As the two continued to fuck Celestia kept cheering, until her hands were too weak to hold on to the pom poms and her knees too weary to continue riding. When she started to grow tired Luna scooped her sister up into her arms, and with a smooth and fluid motion pushed forward from her chair, letting Celestia rest on her back on top of the desk. From there Celestia was free to scream and moan and call out Luna’s name, all while her legs were held high up in the air and her pussy was claimed with renewed passion. Luna fiercely drove forward with thrust after thrust until their joined moment came, and as Celestia’s pussy clenched around Luna’s cock the younger sister flooded her with cum. Sticky, white ropes, a load just as heavy as those delivered earlier the day filled Celestia’s cunt, and even after Luna was done she kept her cock inside of her sister. For a long moment she lingered there, gazing down at her beloved older sister and moving a hand down to stroke her fingers across her beautiful flowing hair.

“Oh, sister. You are...such a perfect little slut.” Luna purred, and stirred her cock within Celestia’s entrance. The cheerleader wrapped around her member simply gave a tiny whimper, and a few drops of cum slipped from her pussy to glisten past smooth pearl pink skin. Celestia was a little too out of breath to talk, but the glow coming off her said it all. She was thrilled in that moment, as satisfied as ever, just as she always was after getting fucked by her sister.

She was truly Luna’s slut, her cum dump, and it was absolutely worth cheering about.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Celestia and Luna is prooooobably my favorite MLP/EqG pairing. (Though don't hold me to that because I can enthusiastically ship Pinkie with literally fucking everyone.) But still, these two have a soft spot in my heart, especially when it's through loving D/s relationship stuff. Plenty of the naughty fun without the really mean abusive stuff.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
